


Śniadanie

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo Stiles zawsze postawi na swoimPrompt 83. Śniadanie





	Śniadanie

Czasem trudno zmienić się samemu, a co dopiero wpłynąć na innych. Ale Stiles nie miał wybory, bo zostali jedynie we dwóch i musieli dbać o siebie nawzajem. Jednak jego ojciec był tak bardzo uparty, że aż głupi...  
\- Nie ma opcji, albo robisz to co mówię, albo się wyprowadzam. Tym razem raz na zawsze. - Chłopakowi w końcu puściły nerwy.  
\- Naprawdę z tak głupiego powodu zostawisz swojego starego ojca samego? Czy ty naprawdę nie masz serca?  
Stiles nie przestał patrzeć wymownie na Johna, aż ten w końcu się złamał.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, wygrałeś. Zjem na śniadanie tą pieprzoną sałatkę, ale to ostatni raz!


End file.
